The Suspicious Truce
by LiptonTea
Summary: COMPLETED!PreSequel- Without realizing, Remus loved Severus. After proving facts, James accepted the friends Lily has and they hit it off, leaving Severus heart broken. For reassurance he turns to the 2nd person who made his life at Hogwarts easier;Lupin.
1. To Tick Together

**The Suspicious Truce**

By LiptonTea

**Disclaimer:** No profit made. Characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Ideas from me.

**Whole Story ****Summary:** Without realizing, Remus loved Severus. After proving facts, James accepted the friends Lily has and they hit it off, leaving Severus heart broken. For reassurance, he turns to the 2nd person who made his life at Hogwarts easier, Lupin.

**History:** This is the prequel to Potions, Defense, Transfigurations (Check my profile for it on fanfiction).

**Marauders Era.** 3rd, 6th and 7th year.

**Characters:** Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, James Potter and Sirius Black.

**Pairings:** Lupin/Snape, Potter/Evans.

,

"Watch yourselves." James said, eyes widening, looking down.

The Marauder's and Severus Snape found them selves in a sticky situation. They were all crammed in between the doorway of Divination classroom and James was most likely to fall down the steps first.

"If you hadn't dared Black, this would have never happened." Severus bit back.

"Now let's all just calm down." Remus said calmly. "I think I've got a solution."

"Of a calming potion?" Severus asked, letting the tone of surprise show for a little bit.

Sirius snorted.

"No… but something _way_ better. Hold your stances if you all would. Peter?" Remus said.

"Yeah?" Peter replied.

"Mind moving out?" Remus asked.

"Oh…" Peter mumbled.

Peter moved out of the tight hold, back towards the classroom. The others felt their bodies a bit looser. Peter gave a look of appreciation.

"Okay…" Remus said.

He looked at their current positions.

"Now, Sirius. You're next." Remus said.

"Alri-" Sirius began.

"No!" James shouted in panic, grabbing hold of Severus. "Not yet! I haven't got my footing right!"

"Un-hand me you good for nothing git!" Severus growled, trying to bat James' hands away.

"No, no, NO!" James shouted, feeling himself tip a bit forward towards the steps. "Snape, please! Not yet!"

"Why should I care? You've been making my life a living hell." Severus muttered, now trying to get James off of him by glaring at his hands.

"I'll see to it that you receive a good beating if you do let him fall." Sirius snarled.

"Stop it!" Remus voice boomed, making them silent. "I think it's safe now. Sirius? If you may?"

Sirius was the next to wedge him self out and joined Peter with the waiting. The space between them was big compared to before. James was in between Remus and Severus. Severus looked tempted to pushing James down. Remus grabbed Severus right hand with his left gently; baring James from falling down the steps.

Remus guiding voice disappeared as he watched Severus give a look of shock and surprise at Remus' gentle hold. Remus gulped and looked down the stairs as if pretending to acknowledge fully of James' near death. But really, he knew James could have had a concussion or worst died. It was just an excuse to look away.

James let go of Severus and ran to where Peter and Sirius was. The three Marauders stared at the suspended animation of their friend and their enemy; hand in hand. Nobody moved because the situation was too awkward.

The first to move was Remus. He felt he could suppress his embarrassment and looked up at Severus. He looked calm and Remus probably looked like that too. Nobody had made it through the door yet.

Remus gave the slightest nod which Severus took in. Severus moved his foot slightly out of the doorway and smirked. Then he threw down Remus' hand and ran down the stairs and out of the tower.

"Damn. He won." James muttered.

Remus turned around and stomped his way in front of James.

"And if you didn't set it, you wouldn't of had nearly died!" Remus shouted. "In this case, two against one didn't work."

"_Two_ against one?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Remus said. "Neither Peter nor I agreed with it."

Remus turned away and walked out of the classroom, Peter following. Before Peter left, he turned around slightly.

"He's right you know." Peter said quietly.

Then he was gone too.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Making a Faulty Relation

**2****. Making a Faulty Relation**

Lily Evans and Severus Snape were studying together under a tree in the Transfiguration Courtyard. Two heads popped out from behind the stone wall from afar; those two were James Potter and Sirius Black.

"Alright. Here's the plan. Wha---" Sirius began.

But he stopped when Remus and Peter arrived.

"What are you two doing this time?" Remus asked.

"Nothing," James and Sirius said together.

James and Sirius looked away from their target tried on innocent look on Remus. Remus rolled his eyes.

"You two know that won't work on me." Remus said.

Remus looked beyond them and saw Lily and Severus studying in peace. Then he looked back at James and Sirius.

"Right…" Remus said slowly. "Peter and I would be going to the library to study for our Charms topic test."

"Alright." James said, grinning.

Remus and Peter continued to walk away.

"This would be interesting." Peter whispered.

Remus nodded. Remus was a werewolf and he could hear what James and Sirius were saying.

"_As I was saying. You got up to __them and grab Lily. Then I throw the dung bombs at…"_

Remus tunned out. He didn't need to hear who the dung bombs were for because he already knew.

"Times running out. Time to act." Remus said.

Remus and Peter ran out to the sunny courtyard together towards Lily and Severus. Lily looked up and looked confused.

"Hey Lily. Severus." Remus greeted.

"Hi. What's the matter Remus?" Lily asked.

Remus noticed Severus didn't look up or reply; no surprise there. Peter stood, making sure he was in the way of James' and Sirius' vision towards them. Remus knelled down between Lily and Severus. He got hold of Severus hand (which Severus looked up at Remus disapprovingly. But before Severus said anything), Remus smiled and got Lily's hand. Then with the two, he put Lily's on top of Severus'.

"Pretend you're reassuring Severus, telling him he would do fine in the test." Remus said.

"Remus?" Lily began, sounding very confused.

Remus continued smiling. Usually this wasn't the sort of thing Remus would do but he knew he had to prove a point some day in his Hogwarts years.

"You'll see why in just a minute." Remus said. "Keep it like that for a moment."

Remus turned to look at Peter and tapped his shoulder. Peter turned a bit, looked at the hands and smiled. Then Peter and Remus ran off to separate corners of the courtyard so James and Sirius could see. James and Sirius definitely did see and Lily and Severus saw the reason why.

Remus watched as Severus blushed in anger and lovingness. Looked a bit confusing but that was what Severus was feeling at the moment and Remus could scent it. Remus looked at James and Sirius. He watched James especially. At first he didn't know what to feel but then he felt betrayed and then angry and then jealous.

As predicted, James began to charge over at Severus, wand out and ready. Remus nodded to Peter on the other side and then rushed towards James, his own wand out aimed at James. Sirius was running out as well, wand waving in the air.

"Expelliarmus!" Remus shouted.

James' wand flew out of his hand and Remus caught it.

"Expelliarmus!" Peter boomed.

Sirius' wand flew out of his hands and dropped near Peter's feet. Peter picked it up.

Other people in the court yard began to move in but Remus turned to look at them and showed them his badge.

"Prefect. Sixth year. Mind your own business and back off." Remus announced.

They didn't argue and went back to what they were doing before. Remus turned back around to face his friends.

Lily laughed. Five boys looked at Lily. Lily moved her hand off Severus and did a mock of surrender.

"I get it." Lily said, lowering her arms and looking over to Remus lovingly. Then she looked at James. "Seeing me reassuring my best friend about an upcoming test and you got all worked up. If Severus was some other person who you felt neutral about and not hate, would you have done the same? What had he ever done to you? He's never done anything to you for you to hate him. Potter, I'm talking to you. You and I aren't dating and Severus is my best friend. Why so much prejudice? He's a human being for crying out loud. You've barely known him."

"Now Potter can stop moaning all the time as to why Lily dislikes him." Severus said.

James was silent for a moment. He looked at everyone around him.

"If you can't accept my friends, Potter… then I could never accept you." Lily said finally.

Remus smiled in victory.

Sirius watched James look down at the ground and smiled. Sirius turned to Remus.

"Thank you!" Sirius gushed out.

Remus didn't know why Sirius was thanking him except maybe on the lines of having enough of the moaning from James. Remus thought maybe Sirius had already accepted Severus. Lily and Severus began to pack up and then they left. After they left, James looked up.

"Why?" James asked Remus.

"It was the only way to prove my point." Remus said, a little bit guilty.

"Well, now Prongs has finally got it in his head as to why; he'd stop complaining about it, right?" Sirius asked James.

James was still silent but then he looked at each of his friends in turn, with no difference at all. He landed on Sirius.

"Nope. Now I complain about why Sniverlus had to be her best friend instead of someone else." James said, looking thoughtful. "Why is it he and not someone else?"

Remus couldn't quite understand how that worked. He thought that was the end of it. It is apparent that he was wrong. Sirius groaned. Remus sighed, gave Sirius James' wand and walked off. Peter didn't know whether to follow or to stay.


	3. When Differences are Similar

**(AN: When I had Remus say he was a sixth year prefect, I meant him to say fifth. Lol. First chapter: 4****th****, Second chapter: 5****th****, Third Chapter: 5****th****.)**

**3****. When Differences are Simular**

"Change of partners is due. I'll pair you all off into pairs." Horace Slughorn, Professor of Potions, head of Slytherin house.

Slytherin and Gryffindor double potions class in Friday morning. Slyghorn paired Lily with Peter, Sirius with James (per-usual) and the rest in some random orders. At the end, the two left to be paired off was Remus and Severus who were standing in different corner of the classroom.

"Oh, and Mr. Lupin and Mr. Snape can pair off." Slughorn concluded.

Remus looked around for Severus and Severus looked for Remus. Their eyes met. Remus smiled but Remus received a scowl. Seeing that Severus wouldn't move away from his cauldron, Remus got his things and walked over to Severus.

"Hey." Remus said, sounding friendly.

Severus grunted.

"Here's the deal. No tricks, no pranks, no nothing. In this classroom, it's all about potions. Nothing else." Severus muttered that was clear to Remus. "If any of your friends come near our potion making, I swear I'll hex you. I can not risk having another potions assignment destroyed."

"You have nothing to worry about, Severus." Remus said. "I'm nothing like my friends."

"Says the one who hangs around them." Severus said, shaking his head.

After weeks of being potion class partners, Remus and Severus became less hostile. Maybe it was Severus being much kinder and wasn't all just Remus trying to balances it out making the whole relationship stable with some minor hiccups.

"Do you know what makes me curious in every Potions class I have with you, Lupin?" Severus asked one day while grinding Troll Toe Nails.

"What?" Remus asked, curious as to why he was confined to Remus.

"You." Severus said, sounding casual.

"How so?" Remus replied, being careful with slicing the gillyweed.

"You always disappear every month."

"My mother's ill and it seems she is every month. Made an arrangement with the headmaster for me to visit her." Remus lied.

"And also, why do you have so many scars?" Severus asked.

"Scars? I have no scars…" Remus said.

Severus indicated to Remus' arms and face and damn, Remus had rolled his sleeves up to reveal the scars without knowing.

"I'm a clumsy person." Remus mumbled, now concentrating harder.

"You don't look the type to be clumsy." Severus said. "And if you really are a clumsy person, you wouldn't be able to have scars like those."

Remus didn't reply. He got the sliced gillyweed and added it to the murky blue solution in the cauldron.

"Also, why are you such a kind person?" Severus asked. "I've never seen you look at anyone with anger."

"I have no enemies to be angry at." Remus replied, turning the ladle counter clockwise three times.

"Am I not your enemy? I do pose a threat, do I not?" Severus continued.

"Severus, please stop. You're a friend to me."

"Who is not acting the part." Severus said, raising his eyebrows.

"Because of Lily, I'm willing to be your friend." Remus said. "I've accepted you. You're a good person."

"You don't know that." Severus said strangely.

"What?"

"You don't know that I'm a good person."

"But I do, which makes us being friends much easier." Remus replied.

"I hope I still don't have to act like a friend to be one."

"To me, you are already doing your part." Remus said, smiling.

Severus finished grinding and poured the nails into the solution.

"Lupin, you are one strange person I'll never understand." Severus said, shaking his head.

"Strange doesn't necessarily mean never to be understood." Remus answered.

Severus got hold of Remus' hand, the one holding the ladle. Then he moved it the way Severus knew would give the potion it's desired effect. Remus blushed and tired to hide it while Severus looked smug and smirked at what he made Remus did.

"Always do it like that." Severus said, moving his hand away. "It makes the potion mixture much better and concentrated."

"I never knew that." Remus said.

"And now you do." Severus whispered.

Remus turned to look at Severus and saw a rare smile on the face almost everyone thought only could scowl. It was something special. Remus always wanted to know what Severus would look like when he smiled. Remus smiled back.


	4. Hard Friendship Takes Time to Heal

**4. Hard Friendship Takes Time to Heal**

**(A/N: a bit of SB/RL at the end since if u read Potions, Defense and Transfigurations… then you'd know why I have to have some SB/RL)**

You'd think that at the age of fifteen, Sirius would know the difference between ricks and limits. The day after what had happened on that fateful night just showed how wrong Remus had thought. At the moment, Remus was tired, sick and confused. He laid on his hospital bed in the hospital wing, staring up at the ceiling and refusing to even look at Sirius. How could Sirius to that to him? Luring Severus who was curious of Remus' health and be close to dying in Remus' inner-wolf's hands? It was low, even for Sirius.

Remus was just glad James was there to stop it before it was too late. But James got a claw of flesh whipped off and it was all Remus' fault. Not Sirius' or Peter's but Remus' fault. His fault for accepting the invitation to go to Hogwarts.

Severus probably was feeling betrayed, the betrayal of trust. Sirius had done it because he didn't want Severus being Remus' friend. Remus' heart felt like it was about to burst. He thought angrily to himself why he didn't tell Severus.

"How could I be so stupid?!" Remus yelled his voice hoarse.

His voice echoed in the hospital wing. Nobody moved. Madame Pomfrey gave them privacy but stood near enough to stop anything. James was in a bed, dosed with pain relievers in the bed next to Remus. Peter looked shameful, looking down at his feet. Remus could feel Sirius staring at Remus.

"Remus… I'm sorry. Please stop crying." Sirius begged.

Yes and Remus was crying like the little weak boy he is. Remus didn't dare look at Sirius. He couldn't help hating Sirius for being so reckless for being so stupid. When Remus felt he could handle himself and the tears had stopped falling, Remus said,

"Sirius, get out." in a low and neutral tone.

"But Remus---" Sirius began.

"He said 'get out' Sirius. You have no business here today." Peter said in an authority voice.

Remus always admired Peter's new persona. Peter has become more confident and happier but he wasn't strong enough to tell Sirius straight to not have did what he had done. Remus scented Sirius acting foul towards Peter and then stalked off. Remus sighed.

"He's gone." Peter said, sitting down at the chair by the bed.

"I know." Remus said, relaxing.

"I tried. I did. I tried everything. But I could never have the courage to tell him to stop. I don't hate Snape. Believe me. He's alright when he's not around James and Sirius." Peter revealed.

"I know." Remus repeated, looking at Peter. "I love you."

Peter hiccupped. Remus rolled his eyes.

"As a friend." Remus said. "You know that."

"I know." Peter replied, but Remus knew he didn't know before Remus explained.

"I'm glad we aren't all expelled. I should have told him." Remus said. "I should have told Severus so Sirius won't try and get Severus killed."

"You were uncertain." Peter said, sounding as though he didn't really know what he was conversing about. "You two aren't really close friends like you, James… the Marauders."

Remus knew Peter was right and could tell he was trying to avoid talking about Sirius.

"Now it would take a long time before Severus and I can be friends again." Remus said. "You may not know it Peter but Severus is sensitive guy. I actually understand him more than himself."

"Are you talking about love again?" Peter said, looking at Remus with a look of knowing.

Remus looked away. He could feel himself blush. He shook his head and looked up at the ceiling again.

"When it's about Severus, I don't know what to call it." Remus answered honestly.

,,,

Days after that, every time the young Gryffindor boy prefect looked at Severus, their eyes would meet briefly. But then Severus doesn't look away but gives Remus a dirty hostile look, does the same for Sirius, James and Peter and gets back to work on what ever it was at those times.

"Cheer up Remus." Peter said.

"Yeah. Who needs that git anyways?" James added, not seeing how much Remus liked Severus.

James and Peter were the ones to communicate to Remus and Sirius was not. Remus hadn't forgiven Sirius yet since Severus hadn't stopped giving them all the evils. Severus still thinks James was in on it and pretended to look like the hero in all of it. It's funny. Against James' will, he had saved Severus life to risk his own but Severus doesn't see it and Remus could tell.

The looks were the same in Potions. Severus worked with Lily again. James would always look jealous. Peter would smile a little and Sirius would snicker. But Sirius hasn't, not for the whole week. In fact, he's been very quite up until James spilled.

"Why can't Lily see that I love her?" James asked, as if his heart was broken too many times.

"Accept Snape then." Sirius muttered.

The Marauders looked at Sirius. Remus was cautious.

"Did you say 'accept Snape?'?" James asked in disbelief.

"Well, Lily did say she would accept you if you accept Severus." Peter said logically.

Remus turned away and went back to stirring the potion.

'_Who needs love when people can fall in love with books?'_ Remus thought.

"Oh my…" Peter said, in way that made Remus' back crawl.

Remus turned to see James walk up to Lily and Severus.

"Hello Evans. Snape." James said.

Severus grunted and turned away. Lily turned to look at James with her hands on her hips.

"What do you want now Potter?" Lily asked meanly.

"I want you." James said.

The room went silent.

"No." Lily said after a moment.

"But Evans! I love you." James slurred.

"Potter, I said no." Lily said firmly.

"But, but, I'm accepting that Snape is your friend." James said, looking at Snape and giving a confused look.

Severus had turned back around at the mention of his name and looked at James like he grew another head. It was quiet. The potions were bubbling but anything else was quiet.

"What do you think Sev?" Lily asked, turning to look at Severus.

Severus looked at Lily and didn't seem very comfortable with the attention in the room. No-one knew expect Remus that Severus loves Lily, a lot. That means he hadn't told Lily that he does yet. But he wanted to break free from the teasing and pranks.

"Fine." Severus mumbled.

"Oh." Lily said, she face uncertain. "I guess I can accept you too Potter."

James grinned and hugged Severus. Severus tried to get out of the hug but James was too strong.

"Thanks Snape." James said.

"I hate you Potter." Severus muttered.

Severus didn't need to try pushing away James since the rest of the class swarmed over to Lily and James, pushing Severus further and further away from Lily and the potion. When he was pushed to the back of the crowd, he fell backwards but someone caught him. Severus looked back and saw Remus. Remus helped him stand and Severus stumbled away from the boy.

"I don't need your help." Severus spat.

"I was just helping. You could have gotten a concussion." Remus said, frowning.

"Don't give me that crap you monster." Severus spat again. "I hate you too."

Severus turned away and left the classroom. Remus sighed. Sirius walked up to Remus and hugged him. Remus' mind became clouded and he fell into Sirius' body a bit. Remus had never realised how lovely Sirius smelt up close. Remus didn't hate Severus but Remus seemed to begin to forgive Sirius.

"I love you." Sirius said out of the blue.

"As a friend?" Remus asked, a bit stunned.

Sirius didn't reply. Remus realised Sirius didn't like him just as a friend.

"No Remus. I love you as a lover." Sirius elaborated, confirming Remus' tiny fear.

Sirius a guy of fun and always with a girl who never sticks. Sirius the hot looking Gryffindor with the looks. Sirius from the family Black and a Marauder is gay? James would have known Sirius was gay. Why didn't anyone tell him? It's not that Remus swings that way. Remus was certain he himself was straight but now he didn't know. Remus' confused emotions, love, hate, hurt, worried, alert, kindness and others knocked him out, falling unconscious into Sirius' already ready arms.


	5. When one’s love gets complicated

**5****. When one's love gets complicated 5th**

**(A/N: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin)**

_Dear Diary,_

_This is a list of some people I know and know of their orientation. It's stupid, I know. I don't do these kinds of things often. Don't yell at me if I rip it out of you…_

_Peter Pettigrew: quiet, small, and friendly. Not Gay. _Hopefully_._

_James Potter: arrogant, smart and talented. Not Gay. __Certain__. Why? Refer to the name Lily Evans._

_Sirius Black: gifted, annoying and hot. Gay and he told me so._

_Severus Snape: smart, tall, long nose. Not Gay. But I'm leading on to think bisexual._

_Lily Evans: kind, intelligent, polite. Not Gay. Obvious reasons. One name: James Potter._

_Lauren Wilfred: kind, sexy and cute. Not Gay._

_Remus Lupin: _[ink splatters]

,,,

"Hey Remus. Want to play a game of chess with me?" Lauren asked.

Remus tried to think of what to write for him self but he couldn't think of anything. And because of the voice of Lauren, Remus shut the book and shoved it under his pillow. He turned around to see Lauren enter the dormitory, shaking lightly the box with the game inside.

"Sure." Remus said, smiling.

He stood up off his bed and walked over to her at the doorway.

"Let's go down stairs." Remus said.

"Okay." Lauren said, batting her lashes.

They were just friends, Remus knew that but it's always in the way Lauren acted that said that they were more than that. After two games of wizard chess, Remus winning the second one and Lauren winning the first, they played and third time.

While Remus moved his castle, Lauren leaned forward to Remus and looked innocent. Remus glanced up and Lauren's revealing clothing showed her bosoms and they looked as though they were about to fall out of her brassier. Remus moved away a little and Lauran sighed. Remus could tell she was annoyed but he didn't quite know why.

It was Lauren's turn. She pointed a finger to her lower lip and looked as though she was trying to find a perfect move. Remus could see two ways on how Lauren could take his bishop.

"Why do you never make a move?" Lauren asked casually. "You're too much of a gentleman."

"Excuse me?" Remus asked, looking curious.

"We can't be friends anymore." Lauren said, packing up.

Remus wanted to stop her from doing what she was doing.

"What do you mean? Why can't we be friends?" Remus asked.

"Because I wanted you to fuck me." She whispered.

Remus stood up and towered over her. He was shocked. Okay, maybe he should have seen it coming but... why doesn't he make a move? He didn't want to know very soon.

"What?" Remus said, in disbelief. "Out of all the smart, innocent and sensible girls at this school, you are the worst."

"No I'm not." She said, making a move towards him.

"You're right. We can't be friends anymore." Remus said suddenly.

Remus turned away, ran up to the dorm and slammed it shut.

"Told you Moony. But no. You trusted the Hufflepuff slut over the Gryffindor man-whore." Sirius said, grinning.

Remus turned around and saw Sirius half naked lying on Remus' bed. Remus could have sworn Peter, James and Wallace were in the room. Sirius also had Remus' diary in his hands.

"Hey! That's private!" Remus shouted, rushing over to Sirius.

Just as Remus' hands were about to grab the book, Sirius moved it to the other side of the bed making Remus jump but land on Sirius' body. Sirius threw the book under his own bed and rolled. He was quick and Remus found himself trapped under Sirius' strong body.

"Sirius… You're making this uncomfortable…" Remus said, trying to get of out it. "What if the others come in and see---?"

"They won't. Aw, come on. You're no fun. Let's frot." Sirius said, licking his lips.

Remus' mouth hung open. He was at a loss of words. Remus felt as if he wanted this, this moment with Sirius for a long time but Remus was sure his mind was clouded with confused and uncertain feelings towards his best mate. Then things went too fast and not to Remus' liking because it felt it was over too soon to realise what was happening.

,,,

So they were walking the next morning and Remus saw Severus pass by. Like everyday, Severus and Remus' eyes meet briefly but then Severus looked at Remus and Remus saw a faint blush on that pale face. Remus turned his head a little to see Severus' steps quickening away from Remus the opposite way the Marauders were going.

Remus bumped into some one and Sirius broke into laughter. Remus turned his head the right way and saw Lauren.

"Hey bastard." She sneered.

"Um, Hi…" Remus said.

He wasn't use to the harsh greeting so he responded weirdly and unprepared. Thankfully, Sirius glared at the evil Hufflepuff and dragged Remus away from her with James and Peter following.

,,,

"Guys, I really need to talk to Severus." Remus said while at Gryffindor table.

The other Marauder's stopped doing what they were doing and slowly looked at Remus.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sirius asked, scared the event last night messed Remus up.

"Just because we've accepted Snape, doesn't mean we have to talk to him." James said, looking serious.

"No, I meant _I_ have to talk to him." Remus said, not looking at Sirius. "I have to apologise to him."

Peter nodded thoughtfully though he didn't look like himself today.

"You should talk to him. I don't like the evils were getting." Peter said.

Remus nodded his thanks to Peter's support. Lily arrived and sat next to James.

"Hey Lily." James said, moving towards Lily for a kiss.

"Morning boys." Lily said, leaning away.

Sirius and Peter chuckled while Remus was thinking.

"Hey Remus. You okay?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Can I ask you a favour?" Remus questioned.

Lily nodded.

"Can I be Severus' potion's partner today?" Remus asked.

"Oh Remus… You know he doesn't like you at the moment…" Lily said.

James nodded furiously.

"Lily, please. I just want to mend our friendship. He was a good friend and I spoiled it by not telling him a secret."

"Oh yes, what is that secret anyways? He wouldn't tell me what it was because he was scared he would get expelled." Lily revealed.

"I can't say. It's a matter of life and death." Remus said.

Despite the seriousness of their conversation, James, Sirius and Peter laughed making the neighbours look at them. Lily glared them down as well as Remus then the two looked at each other; one with a pleading look, the other considering.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Sow It Together

**6. Sow it together**

"Alright. For both you and Severus' sakes." Lily said.

"Thank you." Remus said, smiling.

"You owe me, remember that."

"Eh, okay." Remus replied, nodding.

At potions, Lily placed a hand on Severus' arm and walked away to Peter and Remus.

"Lily?" Severus whispered, not sure what was happening.

Lily turned and gave an encouraging smile while Remus walked over to Severus. Severus groaned and turned to look at the potion.

"Severus, I-" Remus began.

"What do you want now, _animal_?" Severus snarled.

"Severus, listen, please do listen." Remus continued. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my… fury little problem. I wasn't sure if I could confine to you about that sort of thing."

"The headmaster must be out of his mind to let you into this castle." Severus remarked.

It stung, it really did. Remus pushed away the pain and continued.

"Severus. I want to apologise for not telling you and for what Sirius tried to do to you." Remus said. "I never meant our friendship to break that way. I never intended our friendship to break at all."

Severus sighed. He put down the ladle and looked sidelong at Remus.

"It never did break." Severus said. "I just tried to ignore you so I could some how forget that you are that _thing_."

"Has it worked?" Remus wanted to know.

"No, it hasn't worked at all." Severus replied, shaking his head. "You are what you are."

"So does that mean we are still friends?"

"Like before what had happened? Yes, I guess so." Severus said, going back to work.

Remus smiled grateful that he hadn't lost a friend despite the dangerousness of the secret.

"Thank you." Remus said, sighing in relief.

"I didn't do anything." Severus muttered. "We just talked."

After an hour more of potions brewing (drought of living death with healing properties) Severus was opening and closing his mouth as if he had something to say. Usually, Remus would keep the smile inside his mind but today he couldn't help grinning openly.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?" Severus asked, a bit strained.

Remus smiled lightly and shook his head.

"I have nothing in mind planned on that day." Remus said. "Why did you ask?"

Severus shrugged. Remus took that in as 'for personal interest or personal things'.

"There must be a reason you asked. Were you meaning to say you wanted to spend some time with me on the weekend? See a muggle movie? A walk around the lake? Go to Hogsmeade?" Remus said, giving suggestions.

"It's as if you've read my mind." Severus said relaxed and he smiled.

'_It must be really hard for him to express his feelings to people.'_ Remus thought.

**The End**

**But continued onto ****Potions, Defense, Transfiguration****. Check it out! Link's on my profile page.**


End file.
